


Private Classes

by Asteria (Ateria)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: I came up with this because of the way Nick saw Zelda when he said he would be loyal to the dark lord





	Private Classes

"Professor Spellman," Nick said, running after Zelda down the hall of the academy. She turned at the mention of his name "Nicolás, tell me"  
"I wanted to ask her for help to review the dialogues, she was interrupted when I was going to make a suggestion to my pronunciation, I would like to know what it was"  
She looked at her watch and agreed to do so since there were 45 minutes left for her next class, and she had always liked to help the students to perfect their techniques. They went to the area where the rehearsals were made.  
"It seems to you if we keep working from where she was interrupted?"  
"What if we do it from the beginning of the scene, to take context"  
"I would not like to make her lose too much time with my teacher, I know she has more classes, so I would prefer to take it back from the kiss"  
Said this I take her by the waist without giving her time to react and from one moment to another, without Zelda noticing Nick was kissing her, and the worst, is that she was responding hugged by her neck, when she realized what she was doing I was trying to separate him, but Zelda's physical strength was not comparable to Nick's, so I try to resort to a spell to stop the situation, and not only referring to him kissing her as if his life depended on that, but on her and the growing excitement he was feeling. Attempt with a wave of his hand, and nothing, Nick realized such an attempt and said "Maybe I want to try again, likewise it will not work, I have to tell you that I have placed a spell on the room so there is no magic for a set time, just as Father Blackwood did when we were competing for the position of leader. " He continued to kiss her and his hands moved through his body with total ease. "But if you want to keep trying, teacher, feel free to do what you want." She was about to lift her skirt and Zelda placed her hands over his to prevent it. "What I want now, Nicolas, is to get out of here and forget that my niece's boyfriend has kissed me"  
Nick separated from her and although it was the right thing Zelda felt a slight discomfort when his hands left his body.  
"Zelda, I hope you do not think I do not love Sabrina because I kissed you, I love her, and to think that in the future it will look more like you is an invitation to lust"  
He approached her a little and offered her hand "I offer you an apology, teacher"  
Zelda took her hand assuming the apology was for what she had just done and said, but no.

"I offer you an apology," he repeated "For what it will happen next" and once with her hand between his and turned her and placed his arms between the spaces of the stairs and a prop rope attached to his hands, leaving her body on the stairs a slightly inclined. Nick put all his weight on Zelda's back, hugging her, with one arm around her waist and the other on her breasts. "Believe me," she whispered in her ear, "I would not dare to do this if I'm not sure that you will respond as I hope you will." She put her fingers on the edge of her skirt and started to raise it until it was finished. in the waist ...

**Author's Note:**

> My English is terrible, I hope you understand what I was trying to explain


End file.
